


Победа Габи Теллер

by grievouss



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на лаконичную заявку кинк-мема "Габи/Илья, фемдом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победа Габи Теллер

Габи окинула взглядом обнаженное тело Ильи и мысленно ударила себя по рукам: так сильно ей хотелось потянуться и погладить его ровные плечи, накрыть ладонями мышцы на груди, большими пальцами обвести соски, а потом легким касанием пройтись по животу и обхватить начинающий тяжелеть член. Услышать, как прервется размеренное дыхание Ильи, и увидеть, как дернутся его пальцы. Это было негласное правило их сегодняшней игры: Илья не трогал ее, тогда как Габи сама решала, какую ласку выбрать для него. Она избегала встречаться с Ильей взглядом — в эти минуты он смотрел на нее с таким голодным обожанием, что сердце болезненно сжималось. Габи боялась выдать собственную уязвимость и некстати потерять самообладание.

— Становись на колени, — собравшись с духом, сказала она, и Илья повиновался. Он всегда делал это так грациозно и легко, словно ничего особенного не происходило. В первый раз он опустился на колени даже без ее приказа: они стояли и целовались, Габи, прервав особенно настойчивый поцелуй, обозвала его дылдой и капризно пожаловалась на боль в шее, и тогда Илья удивил ее. Она ожидала, что он обхватит ее за талию и поднимет над собой или поставит на кофейный столик, но Илья мягко усадил ее на кровать и встал перед ней на колени. Недоумение Габи тут же сменилось таким неудержимым возбуждением, что она, едва придя в себя, обхватила ладонями запрокинутое лицо Ильи и сполна воспользовалась неожиданным преимуществом. Губы Ильи податливо приоткрылись, он весь дрожал под ее напором, и тогда-то Габи пришла в голову мысль повторить.

И они повторили, а потом еще раз и еще. Илья подчинялся так, будто всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал, и Габи было бы неловко от его отчаянной, безоглядной чувственности, если бы и сама она не покорялась своему тайному желанию поклоняться Илье, доставлять ему как можно более сильное удовольствие, любоваться им, доведенным до крайней точки. Илья был так красив, когда доверялся ей, что Габи невольно смелела, заходя все дальше и дальше. Она делала с ним такие вещи, на которые ее раньше совсем не тянуло. Габи привязывала руки Ильи к изголовью кровати и мучила до тех пор, пока он не начинал молить ее о том, чтобы это прекратилось, и тогда она проходилась ладонью по его поджавшимся яйцам и плотно сдавливала член под головкой — он кончал сразу, содрогаясь от наслаждения, больше похожего на боль. Габи завязывала Илье глаза, сковывала руки за спиной и разрешала прикасаться к себе только губами и языком, она раскрывала его и ласкала внутри — и это тоже ему понравилось, не сразу, но скоро она уже трахала его тремя пальцами и жадно впитывала все, что видела: голова, мотающаяся по подушке, растрепанные волосы, помутневшие глаза, закушенная губа, покрытая испариной кожа. В тот момент Габи обладала Ильей целиком, но ей хотелось овладеть им еще полнее, смело показать свою власть. И она придумала, как это сделать.

Коленопреклоненный Илья жадно следил за ней взглядом, и Габи стянула платье, но не стала снимать белье, оставив себе преимущество перед наготой Ильи. Она села и поманила его, Илья подполз к ней на четвереньках и скрестил руки за спиной. Он сглотнул, опустив голову, и Габи на мгновение захотелось переиграть правила. Если бы не запрет на прикосновения, Илья бережно взял бы ее ступню, поцеловал свод и лодыжку, обхватил губами большой палец... Но он слушался Габи даже легче, чем старину Уэйверли, и она не сомневалась: приказ нарушен не будет. Габи потянула Илью за руку, вложила смазку в его ладонь и откинулась на спинку дивана, приготовившись к зрелищу.

Илья не подвел. Он чуть улыбнулся и повернулся к ней спиной, опершись на одну руку, вторую завел назад и сначала прошелся между ягодиц, потом дразняще надавил на вход и медленно погрузил в себя палец, упорно проталкивая его на всю длину. Илья выгнулся, явно стремясь покрасоваться перед зрительницей, поднялся на колени и откинулся назад. Он двигал не пальцем, а бедрами, насаживал сам себя, и Габи не выдержала. Она стремительно встала и положила ладони на виски Ильи, нежно прочесала золотистые волосы, поцеловала основание шеи, сгиб плеча, прижалась губами за ухом и ниже, где натянулась мышца, когда Илья запрокинул голову. Габи погладила наконец его плечи, спустившись до локтей — правый безостановочно ходил под ее ладонью, — и взялась за его запястье, задавая ритм более глубокий, до конца и почти полностью обратно, а потом снова внутрь. Илья со всхлипом выдохнул, и Габи, нагнувшись вперед, увидела, что у него крепко стоит, хоть к члену он и не прикасался. Пожалуй, было самое время.

Она отступила к дивану и запустила руку за подушку, нащупывая спутанные ремни и гладкую поверхность. Эта штука не казалась особенно удобной, но если хорошенько затянуть сбрую, должна была выдержать. Сам искусственный член был почти не похож на настоящий и выглядел совсем невинно: не слишком толстый, со сглаженной головкой, глянцевито-розовый и напоминающий о куклах в витринах магазинов игрушек. Рядом с ним ремни казались слишком черными и грубыми, и Габи решила, что наденет всю эту конструкцию прямо поверх трусов.

— Илья.

Он обернулся, и не будь момент таким ответственным, шокированное выражение на его лице заставило бы Габи рассмеяться. Илья подавил желание что-то сказать, поднялся на ноги и без спросу приблизился к ней. На мгновение Габи вспомнила о том, что он старше нее и сильнее, что он мужчина, и ее идея перестала казаться удачной. Конечно, Илья даже не подумал бы ударить ее или по-настоящему грубо обругать, но, может быть, она перешла ту хрупкую грань... Илья взял из ее ослабевших рук сбрую и ощупал ремни, придирчиво осмотрел застежки, сжал искусственный фаллос в кулаке, словно проверяя его на прочность, и Габи все же прыснула со смеху — настолько он был потешно серьезным. Илья посмотрел на нее с немым вопросом во взгляде, и Габи только кивнула, погладив его по щеке. Тогда он снова опустился на колени и помог ей с первого раза попасть ногами между ремней. Он сам затянул их на ней, осторожно, но уверенно, не оставляя провисаний.

...Илья лежал на диване с парой подушек под задницей, закинув одну ногу на спинку, а вторую придерживая под коленом, полностью открывшийся перед Габи. Его напряженный член покачивался над животом от жестких толчков. Она посылала бедра вперед со всей силой, на которую была способна, жалея, что не убрала челку — волосы взмокли и падали на глаза липкими прядями. Габи была возбуждена, и трение сбруи по чувствительной коже только подхлестывало ее. Она безжалостно трахала Илью, наклонившись, чтобы входить под тем самым углом, и невольно скалилась от усилия. Скоро Габи узнала признаки того, что Илья близок: поджимавшиеся пальцы ног, болезненно сведенные брови, совершенно поплывший взгляд и тихие, глубокие, умоляющие стоны. Хорошо смазанный дилдо неотступно долбил его, и Габи из последних сил выдохнула:

— Сейчас.

Илья схватился за член и с долгим, пошлым стоном кончил. Он согнулся почти пополам и заляпал спермой даже грудь. Когда Габи осторожно подалась назад, Илья обессиленно уронил ногу на подлокотник, пытаясь отдышаться. Габи была мокрой и уставшей до ломоты в костях, но это была самая приятная усталость после секса в ее жизни. Она знала, как себя чувствует Илья, как должна саднить его задница, но с этими новыми ощущениями он мог свыкнуться и в более удобном месте. Когда они, кое-как вытершись, рухнули на кровать, Габи благодарно поцеловала покрасневшие губы Ильи, и он неторопливо, с ленивым довольством ответил. Проведенный вечер он явно одобрял. Габи улыбнулась про себя и потушила свет.


End file.
